


Rooftop Tiles

by PassiveAgressiveLittleLion



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Cute, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Punk, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassiveAgressiveLittleLion/pseuds/PassiveAgressiveLittleLion
Summary: Two different worlds collide when rooftops touch.Alexander Hamilton moved to the tiny new townhouse at the age of ten, the  day he moved was the same day he met John Laurens.Time had changed both of them, but they remained friends on the rooftop tiles lost in many night skies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SMOL HAMILTON BABES!!!  
> If this looked familiar to any of you that's because I've written something like this before, just with a different fandom...  
> Lets not go there.  
> Short first chapter, they'll get longer I promise.  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Let me know!!!

Alexander stared up at the small town houses littering the steep hill, tightly squeezed together to fit as many buildings in a possible on the street.  
The cold autumn wind blew at his lose hair blocking his face, a large hand came down brushing it away, he glanced up at his father. “Come on, it won't be to bad.” He said with a forced smile, Alex knew he wasn't exactly keen on living there either. He hadn't even seen the inside of the house yet he knew he hated it. 

He was used to the luxury house, the house maids, the fancy food. But once his father, well adopted father, had lost his job this was the best they could find. 

George took Alexanders hand in his and lead him towards the house, the second they reached the house he tripped on the front step.  
With agony he looked up at his father. “This step is too big for me” he whined out, George had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. “Alexander, you will grow bigger then that step in no time.” Alexanders face dropped. “You mean we'll be living here for forever?” he groaned out, George rubbed at his face in frustration, Alex knew he wasn't helping this transition.  
With a deep breath he planted on a fake smile “Sorry dad.” he apologized. George gave him a slight smile as he knelt down and wrapped his arms around him. “I know this isn't easy on you Alexander.” Alex nodded burying himself in his fathers shoulder.  
He stood and continued walking into the house. “We'll be happy here, just you wait.” George puled the coat off of Alexander “Come see your room”  
Alexander always felt safer holding his fathers hand, his cologne filled the air, it was a familiar scent.  
It reminded him ow far he had come, and how secure he was with his dad

Alexander was smart than most. At least that's what every teacher told George with every parent teacher interview that passed.  
Teachers liked him, he stuck to what he liked, reading and writing and voicing his own opinion.  
Most kids bullied him for it, so he stayed focused on learning, it was just easier that way. 

After a quick walk down the hallway his door was opened, it was plain looking, a small room, a small bed sat in one corner, a small desk in another corner, and a small window.  
“I better not grow.” Alex mumbled to himself, “What was that?” George asked nudging Alexander gently, “I'm gonna hang out in here.” he announced.  
“Alright, I'll get you when dinner is ready.” George said as he watched his son examine the room.  
“Movers come tomorrow.” Alexander nodded not giving his father a glance as he touched the desk.  
Once the door was closed Alex sat near the window, the rooftop touching the neighbors, leaves rattled against the tiles, he let out a defeated sigh and leaned his head against the cold glass.

A movement caught his eye and he looked up at the next door window, a head of loose curls bounced up, the boy glanced around before his eyes settled on Alexanders.  
The stranger smiled at him, he motioned for Alex to open his window. He felt dumbstruck as he lifted the heavy pane, the boy followed, and continued to climb out on the roof. “Hi” he said loud and brightly, “Hello” Alex said confusion plaguing his words. “Want to climb out?” Alexander glanced down at he roof, gulping for dramatics. “Its too cold out.” The stranger snorted. “Oh come on.” He tucked his arms under is armpits and waving them making chicken noise. Alex felt anger boil up in his before shouting. “I'm not a chicken!” He swung on leg over the window pane, fear and the cold wind child his bones as he looked at the roof. He took a final breath as he swung the other leg over and pushed himself off the window, he landed on the scratchy tiles.

The boy sat across from you. “Name?” he asked, Alexander looked him over. “Alexander Hamilton.” The boy smirked and raised and eyebrow. “Oh are you now, how posh.” he said waving his hand back and fourth faking a horrible British accent. “That my name jerk.” Alexander said in a huff crossing his arms across his chest. “You gunna ask me?” Alex glanced at him. “Ask you what?” The boy rolled his eyes. “My name, duh.” Alex felt a slight embarrassment cover him. “Right, your name?” The boy smiled brightly. “John Laurens!” He stated rather proud. “Well John, nice to meet you.” He reached his hand over and the other boy met him half way, their hands intertwined and Alex gave a stern shake, the way his dad taught him when he met his coworkers.

“Alexander what in the hell do you think your doing?!” Alex snapped his head back to see his dad standing in total shock. “That's a swear!” John said from behind him, Alex nodded knowingly. “He's right dad, you owe me a dime.” Georges fists clenched. “You're not getting a dime, you're getting grounded!”  
Alex groaned. “But I was just meeting John” George rubbed at his face, Alex knew he was in trouble. “Hi Mr. Hamilton.” Alex turned back to him. “Its actually Washington.” “Why?” “I'll explain later.” “Alex!” a shout brought them back to Georges attention. “Inside! Now! John I suggest you do the same!” John looked terrified at Alex's father “Alex!” Another shout had Alexander scrambling to his feet and crawling towards the window.  
“Bye John” He announced as he climbed through the window.  
“Bye Alexander” he said in a posh accent once more


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking this!  
> Up next Alexanders first party, WHATCOULDGOWRONG!?!?!

~ Eight Years Later ~

Alexander landed roughly on his bed and huffed out a loud breath, he always though growing up with an extended vocabulary would make things easier. But since his school saw him as brilliant it just added pressure and more work. He was classified as a nerd, loud and opinionated, but a nerd.   
He didn't see it, he didn't need glasses, he had no pen protector, and he was nowhere near organized, most papers were scattered in his backpack and on his desk, a hurricane or pages and rushed scribbles.

But he got used to it, people took his smarts they way they wanted to, which was usually using him for projects. But he was okay with that, it was better than getting bullied, it was the only time he was close to the term popular. 

It stings, he had heard such nice things about public schools, but the second he reached high school he was pointed out, called at in the hallways. He'd hide under his hoodies daily and head to the library, where he ate lunch and did homework that wasn't due for another four weeks.   
But every night when he had no homework he'd come in his room and peek out the window and usually John would be sitting on the roof smoking and attempting to do lame smoke rings. 

Alex and John didn't go to the same school unfortunately, he always thought things would be easier if he did. John was a tougher looking kid, he was littered with tattoos, his father never care when he got a new one. But with John around Alex would actually feel safe.

Alex lifted his heavy body up off the bed and rubbed at his temple, it was almost mid-terms and he knew he had to study. But before that he thought he deserved a break. He dragged his lazy feet over to the window ducking down before he reached it, carefully he peeked up, John was laying on his back cautiously smiling, which meant he could see Alexander. Alex groaned as he lifted the window open. “How did you see me?” John continued smoking and gazing at the sky, “Darlin', you do that same thing every day, I know you by now.” Alex laughed as he slid and laid on his side of the roof. “How was your day?” he could hear Johns shirt shrug against the roof.   
“What about you?” Alex shrugged as well. “It was alright, I need to study, I should get to it actually.” John leaned up on his elbows. “Awe, you just got here.” Alex sent him a sympathetic smile. “Work before friends.” John let out an over dramatic scoff. “That's bullshit, in fact. I'm hurt.” Alex extended his foot out and pushed John back on the roof. “You'll live.” 

He crawled back inside his room and slammed his text book on his desk, pushing aside the bundle of notes that almost tumbled out of the pages.   
He glanced back outside to see John still on the roof, a smoke tucked in his fingers and his sunglasses on. He was extremely charming, but who didn't see that. The way his baseball tee rod up on his arms, the ends of his bicep tattoos peeking out, and his curls tucked behind his ear, his jaw line, and the way his freckles peppered his skin... exquisite. Alex felt his heart skip a beat and he quickly shook his head attempting to focus back on his textbook. 

Its not like Alex never thought about it, to be held by him, to feel the rumble as he laughed. 

It almost happened one time, or at least Alexander thought. He had just come out to John as bi, they were 15 and hormones were flying crazy like cocaine in their veins, they were watching a movie in his room, he couldn't remember, it was Disney, both of them bonded over Disney movies and promised they'd see all of them together. It was most likely The Little Mermaid, Alex's favorite.   
He was caught up in the moment the way John hummed along to each song, he was staring at him, he couldn't help himself. When John turned to him he froze as he noticed Alexanders focus on his lips, they both began to move in, but before anything happened John moved back like something had clicked in his brain. He moved his lips to Alexanders forehead and placed a soft kiss and forced a fake smile. “I'm sorry we can't.” 

Alex stormed out of his own room and waited for John to leave. A few weeks later a faint tapping came from his window, almost immediately he swung the window open and pulled him in a tight hug basically crying into his shirt and apologizing. 

After that the two never talked about it. 

Alexander sighed into his textbook and realized he hadn't read a single word, his eyes quickly scanned to the top to start over. 

A slight tap on his window had him jumping in his chair, he spun around to see John with a stupid smile on his face, his sunglasses pushed back on his head, it made him a little flustered.   
He pointed up requesting for the window to open, Alex glared at him the whole way and pulled the window open. “What?” he asked a little cold, the thought of the almost kiss had him agitated, and Johns freckles didn't help. 

John pushed past the bitterness. “Stop studying and come back out, its almost 7.” Alex looked at the clock on his nightstand. Had he really been day dreaming for 2 hours? It only felt like 5 minutes. “Come on, I'm almost out of smokes, at least come with me to the store, 5 minutes tops” Alex let out a low sigh. “Fine, I'll meet you down there in 2 minutes” John smiled once more before Alex closed the window.   
Alex quickly changed grabbed his coat and ran quickly down the narrow stairs. “Dad I'm going to the shop with John, need anything?” Alex asked quickly while heading towards the door. “No, but hurry back, you need to study Alexander.” Alex rolled his eyes and quickly nodded before opening the door. John was right there on the other side and Alex slammed into him. 

“Lets go” he said before turning to his side giving enough room for Alex to pass him. It was rather nice out, spring break was nearing, so the bitter winds of winter were changing into warm gusts, but you still needed a coat every once and while. John pulled out his last cigarette and lit it. 

“So, any plans for the break?” He said pushing his sunglasses back down on his head, Alex shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. “Not that I know of. What about you?” It was quiet out, everyone was home from work, and the sun was beginning to set. John took a long drag before answering.   
“Dads going out of town, may have a party.” Alex raised his eyebrow “You're gonna risk that?”   
He knew Johns home life wasn't ideal, he could hear most of their fights through the walls, and when it went quiet Alex held his breath before his window flew open and John crawled in, either drunk or furious. Alex talked him down from quite a few things.   
“Its only a thought.” He mumbled out, his eyebrows furrowing as he flicked at his cigarette, he shoved up his sunglasses. “If I do have one, you should come.” Alex almost froze, he had never been to a party, and he'd rarely met any of John's friends. He took in a staggering breath attempting to sound cool. “I-I'll think about it.” he stammered out. 

John smirked as they reached the building, he opened the door, the bell going off as he held it for Alexander.   
Alex scanned over the rows of food, he didn't feel very hungry and grabbed a pack of gum, he walked to the counter and stood behind John who asked for his pack of smokes, he never got ID'd anymore.   
Before Alex could blink the pack of gum was torn form his hands and John was paying before he could argue. 

As they walked back Alex muttered a thank you and popped a piece of gum in his mouth. John was focused on tugging the plastic wrapper of his fresh pack of smokes, after wrestling with it he finally placed a cigarette loosely on his lips. “Why?” Alex suddenly blurted out.  
John raised his eyebrow “Uh, why what?” He asked blatantly confused.   
Alex weakly pointed towards the cigarette. “Why do you smoke?” Johns eyes drifted to the street, he looked like he was debating in his head on whether to tell the truth or not. “Cause I look cool like this.” He joked.  
Alex had been asking him that question since the first day he caught John with a smoke in his mouth, but he always pushed past it with a joke.   
Alex groaned, John sighed and shrugged taking a drag. “I tried it at school and got hooked.” He said turning towards Alex, he hadn't realized they were back in front the their houses.

Alex looked at him for a second before wrapping his arms around him. “Goodnight.” Alex mumbled into the boys shirt, John leaned his head against Alexanders. “Goodnight.” he said his voice rumbling his chest, it made Alexanders heart flutter once more. 

He turned to go inside. “Think about my party okay?” Alex nodded. “Okay.” he said breathlessly almost tripping on the front stair, he let out an angry growl. That damn step.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pros and Cons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I lied.  
> The party is next chapter.  
> Funny story though, the pros and cons list reminds me of when I was in high school, I was in a stupid relationship and wrote out this pros and cons list on my math homework like, how we fought a lot, but i liked his kisses and embarrassing shit like that, totally forgot about it, handed it in and when I got it back my teacher made this big show about it in front of class.... hahahaha.  
> He also signed my graduation year book with a pros and cons list, he was an amazing teacher. Although I suck at math.  
> Sorry this one is really short!!  
> I'm gunna post another chapter tonight.

Alexander didn't see John again after their walk and talk. Mid-terms got too close and he was busy studying and he hoped John was too. Johns grades meant a lot to Alex, John always tried to make it seem like his grades weren't important to him, But Alex new he was smart.

Alex scribbled out the rest of his mid-term, he set his pencil down and scanned the gym filled with desk, teachers standing at the front looking as bored as ever, students still scrawling out notes and fumbling with erasers. Alex quietly groaned as he sat in his chair silently, needing to wait another fifteen minutes before he was allowed to leave. He placed his arms on his desk and rested his chin on them and began to debate in his mind.

 

John wanted him at his shindig, which would only be in a few hours. His dad left a few days earlier, Alexander watched as the car pulled out of the driveway and John stared at the car till it was out of sight. When John turned to go back inside, he caught a glimpse of Alexander ducking from the window, once he realized what a creep he was being.

**I saw you.**

 

**I know you're reading this.**

 

**Quit ignoring me**

 

**Alexanders I literally saw your face.**

 

**ANSWER ME!!**

 

**You suck Party in two days, you better be there.**

Now that mid-terms were over he had to actually think about going or not, its not like he had to dress up. John and his group were all punks, so they preferred jeans to fancy clothing. So he was off the hook there. But Alex felt this uneasy feeling when he was around drugs, John had let him take a hit off his blunt once but Alexander coughed for ten minutes and felt ill, he slept for the rest of the day that day. That was almost three years ago and yet the thought of it still made his stomach twist into uncomfortable knots.

But John would watch out for him.

Alexander began making a pros and cons list, he looked at a blank sheet of scrap paper next his calculus test.

_Cons._

_I wouldn't know anyone._

 

_Drugs_

 

_Drunks_

 

_Loud music._

 

 _I'm socially awkward_.

 

He almost had his thoughts clear, he wouldn't be going.

 

_Pros._

 

_ John _

 

He sighed. He was going.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton's first party.

Alex tugged at the collar of his plaid shirt, he felt stupid.  
He especially hate how nervous he was feeling when this party was literally next door, if things got out of hand he could just run back home.   
Cheers erupted from inside the house cause Alexander to jump in his skin, he glanced towards his house contemplating on bolting back indoors.

Did he really want to go through with this?

Of course.

He lazily knocked on the door, he didn't expect anyone would have heard it but the door swung almost immediately. “ALEXANDER HAMILTON!” shouted John, a little to close to Alex's face, his breath was warm and smelt of cheap beer and cigarettes.

“Come in, come in.” he said draping his arm across Alexanders shoulders, his heart picked up a little at the small amount of human contact, how pathetic, he thought.

His eyes roamed around the house, it seemed so small with all these people in it. His mind flash back to them as children, chasing each other up and down the familiar stairs. He snapped back into reality when he realized he was staring at a bunch of strangers chatting on the steps, they stared back at him. He turned to say something to John only to realize he was no longer by his side. His heart rate increased as he stood up on his tiptoes scanning around to find Johns mop of messy curls. 

Unable to spot him he squeezed his way though the mess of people before he resigned in the kitchen and sat in his regular spot on the kitchen counter. Looking at the mob of people lost in conversations Alex suddenly felt very aware of just how alone he was here.  
He heard a thump next to him, he turned to see a brightly smiling John.

“I invited you here to meet people you know.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Oh is that all?” he questioned, meeting people was a lot harder for Alex as he had little to no social skills, he was lucky he met John when they were children, when you didn't need to impress someone by being funny, or outgoing. 

“I want you to meet my friends, they'll love you. I promise.” Alex scoffed softly. “You're right, who doesn't love a nerd. Oh wait! Everyone!” He crossed his arms over his chest and John nudge him slightly. “Hey, you're my best friend. I love you.” Alex stared down at his hands.  
“Introduce me then.” He mumbled out, attempting to hid the red spreading across his face.  
John gave him a gentle smile before pulling him by his wrist and leading him to his living room.

Most of the couches in the room were full except for one with two open spots. John continued to pulling him, slamming Alex into numerous people, causing Alex to apologize under his breath. John tugged him down on the couch, their knees lightly knocking from the tight seating position they were in.

“Boys, this is Alexander.” John announced loudly, he motioned at one friend on the couch next to them. “Alex, this is Hercules.” The large chested man wearing a gray knit beanie gave him a huge smile and a slight nod. “This is Lafayette, you can call him Gil.” The tall man sat up straight in the chair a little across the room. “Bonjour Alex, don't call me that though.” he said shooting daggers at a slightly chuckling John. “And this is Thomas.” he said pointing towards the lanky man leaning against the wall. Alex almost did a double take from Lafayette to Thomas, they looked almost exactly the same, Lafayette's hair was tied tight in a bun, but a few black curls sprung free, while Thomas's hair was loose and bouncing with every movement he made.   
Thomas looked him over before speaking. “Aren't you boiling to death wearing that?” Alex looked down at his heavy plaid shirt. “Thomas play nice.” John said lowly.   
Alex liked Thomas though, he gave him a sense of challenge, the others politely greeted him whilst he didn't even bother with a nod.   
Still Alex felt judge by his outfit, was he not dressed right? How did punks even dress?  
Alex eyed each of them, all of them were littered with tattoos, while Alexanders skin was bare.

Just then Hercules pulled out a smoke and put it between his lips. “Dude, I told you no smoking in the house.” warned John, Hercules rolled his eyes. “Fine, wanna join me?” John gave a wary look to Alex, who glared at him. “I'm not a child John.” Hercules stood first and John followed directly behind him.

Alex sat back against the worn leather couch and let out a huff, he could feel sweat gathering on his forehead, he was boiling...  
“Try and relax mon ami, you're doing great for 'anging out with a bunch of assholes for the first time.” Lafayette practically shouted at him, he rose from his seat and plopped down next to Alex. 

Lafayette relaxed into the couch. “How long 'ave you know John?” Alex smiled to himself. “Since we were ten.” Lafayette gave a small smirk. “I can just picture petit John” Alex let out a light laugh. “He sure looks a lot different now.”  
Alex felt the couch dip once more signifying a new member had joined their couch, he looked across Lafayette to see Thomas sitting there.   
“What are you ladies giggling about?” He questioned. Lafayette elbowed Thomas in the rib, who flinched lightly before punching Lafayette in the arm. “Just wondering if you got it” Alex raised an eyebrow, that wasn't what they were talking about.  
Thomas snorted and nodded. “Duh.” Alexanders stomach twisted as he raised his hand, Thomas laughed loudly. “What?” he asked in between laughs, Lafayette was smiling adoringly at Alex. “What did you get?” Thomas's laughter was dying down as he reached in his back pocket. “Ecstasy.” Alexanders heart stopped.

“Want some?” Lafayette smacked Thomas across the chest. “John will murder you.” Alexander felt angry all of a sudden, why did it matter what John thought.  
He was his own person. Thomas rolled his eyes and took out two tiny pills, he passed one to Lafayette and began to put it away. Alex watched in slow motion before yelping out a “Wait!” Thomas paused and looked at him, his eyes had a tint of shock to them.  
“I'll try it.” he muttered, Lafayette opened his mouth to protest but Alex spoke first. “Look, I'm Johns friend just like you guys. So let me in.”   
Thomas shrugged before opening the bag and pulling out another pill, he passed it to Alex, who stared at is as it sat in his palm. The other two downs their pills Lafayette stood and announced he was getting a drink, allowing Thomas to scoot closer to Alexander.  
The little question mark that sat on the pill stared back at him.  
Was he really going to do this?  
He hated drugs.  
Why was he doing this?  
He was about to pass the pill back and take the ridicule he was sure Thomas would give him, when he heard the screen door open and Johns loud laughter rang through the house.  
Panic covered Alex.

He could feel Thomas's hot breath on his neck, it ran chills down his spin, his lips brushing his ear as he whispered. “Its now or never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...  
> Gnight


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships form and break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops

The pill slid down easily, and fear washed over Alex.

What had he done.

As soon as the pill was down his throat he regretted his decision, he glanced at Thomas who was smiling slyly at him. “Atta boy.” he said patting him on the arm. “Let me get you something to drink.” He stood from his seat, Alex was still, completely frozen.  
Should he tell John what he just did? Should he run home and wait for the high to pass?  
He couldn't think straight...

John quickly reappeared beside Alexander. “You and Thomas getting on okay?” Alexander stared forward and nodded blank faced. “Alexander?” John said cautiously, he grabbed his face and pulled him to face him. “Whats wrong?” Alex thought he would break down and admit what he had stupidly just done, but instead he shook his head and smiled. “Nothing, I'm just still shocked I'm here.” He joked, if John could suppress his feeling through jokes then so could Alexander. 

A smile of relief grew across Johns face and he released Alex's face. “What was I going to do, not invite my best friend?” He snorted, Thomas stood at the side of the couch and lowered a drink into Alexanders view, he speedily grabbed at it and almost downed it in one shot.   
“Whoa, whoa, Alex. Relax, this isn't that bad is it?” John questioned watching as Thomas slipped the empty cup from Alexanders paw and head back to the kitchen. 

“Listen I know its your first party, but I want you to take it easy. Please.” Alex hid the annoyance in his eyes and nodded.   
A loud knock came from the front door and John almost bolted from his seat to go answer it, leaving Alexander on the couch with a couple making out furiously, he sighed and wondered how long it took for that tiny pill to takes it inevitable toll.   
The red solo cup came into view once more and Alexander warily took it. Thomas took his seat back and laid his head on the back of the couch.   
Alexander took a small sip and turned to Thomas. “How long does this take?” Thomas smiled his eyes closed. “About 30 minutes. In the mean time just chill out.” Alex nodded he stood and headed towards the kitchen.

He sat on the counter and chatted with Lafayette and Hercules, Thomas joining them soon after, drink after drink passed around, John was no where to be seen though.  
Time passed all the quickly until Alex glanced over at Hercules and felt a sense of euphoria come over him. He let out a small giggle, Thomas let out a quick laugh and Lafayette joined in, soon the three of them were all laughing at nothing.   
“You let him get high!?” Hercules shouted after the initial confusion disappeared from his face, Alex was drunk and high at this point, he sloppily raised a finger to his lips. “Shhhhh.” He snickered and hopped off the counter top, almost dropping to his knees.  
John soon came into view watching as Alex wobbled his way over to him, who was uncomfortably pulling at his shirt. “I need out of this heavy plaid trap.” He whined out, John chuckled. “What did I say about taking it easy on the booze Alexander?” Alex laughed loudly, he didn't know the half of it.   
“Come on, you can have one of mine.” He took Alex's hand in his and lead him up the stairs, once in the room John threw a black t-shirt to him, which he promptly slipped into, ditching his over sized plaid shirt on the laundry covered floor.   
He could hear some mumbling, John was obviously talking to him, but he couldn't hear a word he was saying, Alex squinted his eyes attempting to read Johns lips before giving up and raising his hand. “'M sorry, you're gunna have to repeat all of that.” John loudly laughed before pushing him out of his room and down the stairs.

He lead him back to the kitchen. “Keep an eye one him.” He commanded, to the drunk and high bunch, like that was a safe idea.   
John disappeared into the crowd once more, more knocks and doorbells filled the house as more and more people showed up. Thomas handed another drink to Alex who gulped it down. “You're looking better.” Thomas said smirking, Alex felt his cheeks burn, he couldn't tell it if was from the drugs or if he was flustered. 

Thomas was visibly good looking, his facial hair was neatly trimmed, his white t-shirt clung to his body, showing of his broad chest, the sleeves rolled up showing off his dark tattoos and defined muscles.   
So its not like a chiseled god giving a compliment to a little hobbit was a bad thing, Alexander thought to himself.

Alexander felt that the only solution to cool down was head outside, he slipped past the boys who were supposed to be watching him and headed towards the screen door, slamming it open and tumbling outside. He collapsed on the grass and smiled at the sky, it was a clear night, the stars shined brightly, Alexander had no idea what time it was, but it must have been late. 

A gentle grunt had Alex turning his head to the side, Thomas was there. “You following me?” He slurred, Thomas chuckled softly. “I was told to keep and eye on you.” Alex hummed. “Lame excuse.” he mumbled out.  
“Haha, you're and interesting one Alexander.” Alex closed his eyes. “Call me Hamilton.” he said allowing comfort to wash over him. “Whys that? No one else calls you that.” He shrugged in the grass. “You're not worthy of my first name.” he said sarcastically, he opened one eye and smiled up at Thomas who was smiling up at the sky. “Then call me Jefferson.” he said lowly, his voice had Alexander squirming. 

Alex felt his mouth drying. “'M getting another drink.” he mumbled out, scrabbling to his feet, Thomas leaned his head up and watched as Alexander slid his way back inside.  
He headed towards the kitchen, before he could reach it he saw John, his heart was pounding loudly in his chest, or was that the bass from the song thumping in the house.   
He began walking towards him, preparing himself, he would just say it, he was just going to come out and say it, say everything he's held inside for years, as he slowly made his way over to him Johns eyes shifted over to him, he smiled lightly and waved him over, Alex nodded back and squeezed through the crowed.

Johns eyes were soon focused on someone else, when Alex was only a few feet from him he saw the man standing in front of John, and before he could scan over the boy John leaned forward and kissed into the stranger.

Alex felt his blood run cold, goosebumps spread through his arms as he watched it unfold in front of his eyes, the kiss was lasting longer than Alex wanted, he could feel his heart turn to glass then shatter, his stomach filled with the broken glass and he was ready to keel over and die.   
As the kiss ended John turned his eyes back towards Alex, happiness filling them. “Alexander, this is Aaron.” he said excitedly. “My boyfriend.” 

Alex soon put the piece together in his head, John didn't invite Alex here to meet his friends, he invited him to meet Aaron... 

His mouth still dry, he struggled out a hollow hi. He felt a pressure on his hip and turned to see Jefferson there, cup in hand. Alex grabbed it, downed it, and walked past all of them to get another.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long I'm gunna make this story.  
> Heres a tiny bit of Jamilton.  
> Sorry it short, I'm trying to post another chapter tonight cause I haven't posted in a while.

The taste of stale alcohol and morning breath lingered on Alexanders tongue as he woke up slowly, the burning and blinding hangover wracked through his body as he pushed himself off the couch he was laying on. “Uhg.” he grumbled out.

The night was a blur but not a total loss, things got a little fuzzy after meeting Aaron. Alexanders heart twisted at the scene he saw last night.  
Alexander knew he needed to get home, he tiptoed past the sleeping bodies on the ground, it looked like everyone was still there from the night before, but he couldn't see John. He was most likely in his room.

As he sneaked towards the door he glanced at the stairs for a minute debating on if he should say goodbye or not, he knew he was fairly cold to John for the rest of the night he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. 

But its not like he wouldn't see him again.

As Alex closed the door behind him he heard loud chatter from the other side of the deck, he spun on his heel to see Lafayette, Hercules, and Thomas. “Morning.” Lafayette announced to loud for Alexanders liking, he raised his cigarette at him. “You were quite the champion last night mon amie.” Alex gave a slight smile and a nod. “See you guys.” Alex said flatly as he began descending the stairs to cross to his house. “Hamilton, hold up.” Shouted Thomas as he jogged after him, Alex turned back hesitantly, he honestly just wanted to go sit in his shower and wait for this hangover to leave, he had never felt so dehydrated in his life.  
“Jefferson.” he said watching. “Listen.” Thomas started fidgeting a bit. “John said hes having another party before his dad comes back, I uh, hope to see you there.” Alex couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his lips. “I'll think about it.” he said running his hand through his hair before realizing how miserable he must be looking right now. Thomas mimicked his smile before scratching at the back of his neck. “Alright, try not to die today.” Alex let out a small chuckle, “I drank you under the table.” Jefferson snorted. “Yeah right hobbit.” Alexander flipped him off as he unlocked his door. “Later Jefferson.”  
As Thomas ran back to the porch with the others he could hear them “Hamilton, eh?” “Shut up.”

Alex smiled as he entered his house, almost running to the fridge, he pulled out a bottle of water and dragged his sore legs to his bathroom.  
Downing the water he turned on his shower and examined his baggy eyes in the mirror, then he saw the weak amount of stubble on his face.  
With a sigh he grabbed his razor and began to shave at his neck. 

As he was on his last stroke of the razor when he nicked himself, he let out a high hiss and grabbed at tissue, before he could press the tissue to his neck he watched at the blood trickling down his bare neck.

For a moment he could only hear his heart pounding as he thought back to when he was 14. 

It was before he even knew there was a term for what he was felt, and because of that all he felt was loneliness.  
He was ashamed of himself as he brought the razor to his arm, he was tired of feeling nothing but empty nothingness, as he pushed it down and watched the blood slip down his arm and on to the bathroom floor before he began to panic, he rushed to his sink and ran the cold water over the pink swollen skin.

A few weeks later he was on the roof with John and they were talking about what they had planned for the summer when Alexander pulled off his sweater, forgetting about the gash on his arm.  
“What the fuck is that?” John asked as he pulled Alexanders arm towards him. “Nothing, I got a scratch at school.” Johns thumb ran over the scar. “This is weeks old, you would have told me.” Alexander could feel a knot tighten in his throat, he swallowed hard. “Its nothing.” He attempted to tug his arm back but John held on. “Alexander.” Alex could feel the tears pricking his eyes as he looked into Johns eyes, he watched as his hard eyes turned soft. “Oh, Alex.” He pulled him closer and into his arms. “Alex.” Alexander felt the tears spill over and his body began to shake. “I'm sorry.” he said weakly “I'm sorry. I'm so stupid.” John held onto him tighter. “No, you're not stupid, you're brilliant, and charming, and amazing, and so, so much more.” Alex could feel Johns shaking body against his, he pulled back to see Johns eyes red and glazed with tears. “Promise me.” He released Alex but still held onto one hand. “Promise me you'll never do it again.” Alexander nodded frantically. “Because you can't leave me.” Alexanders eyes stayed gazing into Johns. “I promise.” he said his voice low as he swallowed the knot and began to gather himself. They spent the rest of their time on the roof laying side by side, Johns hand never let go of Alexanders. 

A knock at the bathroom door pulled Alexander from his memory, quickly he wiped the blood from his neck. “Alexander?” his dads voice came from the other side of the door. “You okay in there?” Alexander took in a deep breath. “Yeah, yeah. I'm fine.” Alex could hear a quite chuckle. “Feeling okay this morning?” Alex forced out a short laugh. “I've been better.” George let out a loud booming laugh. “Just let me know if you need anything son.” Alex waited a few moment before stripping down and getting into his long running shower and lowered himself to the floor of it, he leaned his head against the cold tile wall and closed his eyes, his fingers absentmindedly grazed his scar. 

After sitting on the shower for half an hour he lifted himself up and dressed into his sweats.  
He didn't stop as his body dragged him over to his window, he could see the front of Johns house along with his back yard. It had a few people, some awake some still passed out, and the front still had Johns crew sitting, drinking warm left over beer and smoking.  
He swore Thomas' eyes flickered up to his window, making his heart flutter.


End file.
